Sunset Park【HaruTaka One-shot】
by Sukotteiru
Summary: Takane and Haruka have an accident, which leads to Takane run to the park. Haruka follows here and they watch the sunset from there. 「HaruTaka Fluff?」


_Ahh... so sleepy..._

_What time is it?_

_7:45...?_

_It is really early why did i wake up at this hour?_

I_ knew shouldn't have to stay late at night playing dead bullet..._

_Ah right... today I slept on the base... Oh well... Danchou possibly already waked up.. she's always the first one to wake up anyways._

I took a deep sigh and waked up from the sofa.. I slept in the base, Shintaro and Momo slept at their house... as well as Haruka.

I was greeted by the smell of something... it smelled delicious... ah yes, Danchou, she was possibly making breakfast already, she's really caring... like a mother.

I went to the kitchen, I slept with my normal clothes? I didn't remember very well...

"Enemoto... you waked up really early" Kido said as she saw me enter to the kitchen.

"Ah yes, I waked up and wasn't able to sleep again, so hello...?" I responded

"Well since you are already up then you should help me set the table" she said

"Ye-yes danchou" i know im older than her, but for some reason I can't compete with that death glare of hers.

…

What time is it now?

10:35 a.m...

He must be coming soon

Of that im sure

"I'll go take a nap" I said to the blonde haired girl next to me

"Ok! Have a good sleep!" Momo waved at me, Marry was out buying groceries with Seto.

I would sleep in her room.

She won't mind. I just have to explain I was tired and Momo and Hibiya where already sitting in the couch.

Now what is it, the time?

10:54

I heard a ring.

A door opening,

And then closing.

I waked up quickly, and the first words coming from my mouth were,_ Haruka._

"Hello..! Is Takane here?" I heard Haruka ask, as I slowly opened the door.

"Ah she just went to sleep" Momo said

"How bad... I wanted to show something to her, but i can wait... oh Takane-san here you are!" He saw me walk down the hallway, he was smiling

"Hello Haruka... what did you want to show me?" I asked

"I bought some pocky on my way here! That coconut and chocolate pocky you love so much! He said happily

"Th-thank you..." I smiled as i grabbed the box he was giving to me, I saw he had another one, strawberry pocky, he loves that one.

He laughed "You are welcome!"

I could feel my cheeks burning a little, I didn't knew why...

"Why don't you play the pocky game together" Momo said and laughed, Hibiya rolled his eyes

"You are so weird, auntie" Hibiya said

"Uwaaah! I told you many times to don't call me that!"

After Momo's comment I could feel my face flushed, my cheeks where burning, Haruka just looked at Momo and Hibiya with a confused expression, he only cared about the food not any game with it.

Kido walked in.

"Hello everyone" she said and then sat in the couch

"Danchou-san! Today Kano-san told me you had a frilly skirt! Is it true? Can I see you with it?!" Momo said cheerfully, Kido just her widened eyes. I am sure she was thinking of ways to kill Kano painfully.

Luckily now he was taking a walk.

He entered the base a second after that.

Goodbye Kano I _might_ attend to your funeral.

What happened the next few minutes;

Kido chasing after Kano with a baseball bat (property of the oh-so-sporty Shintaro; why he haves one, it remains unknown).

Momo then joined the persecution, trying to calm down Kido,

what happened next?

Momo bumping with me, making me fall...

_Fall oN TOP OF HARUKA?!_

_My face was flushed, the 'color of heroes', and so was Haruka's, he looked nervous, all he could manage to say was_

_"A-ah... Hello Takane-san"_

I panicked, my body was to heavy to move now, and my everyone's stares didn't help, nor Kano's laughing.

I dont k ow what happened to me the next second,

I grabbed courage from god knows where and kissed Haruka in his nose, then I quickly standed up and ran out of the base.

"Ta-takane-San wait!" I heard Haruka scream as he ran to chase after me.

I put on my headphones, maybe some music would calm me down.

I heard a voice in my headphones a voice i kmew too well.

My own.

"Hey why didn't you kiss him in the lips it would have been better~!" the voice said

It was Ene

Not the real one though,

An AI Momo asked Mr. Tateyama to make before the real Ene even appeared. She was made to bother Shintaro. An AI without a real physical form, for some reason Sensei gave her my voice, she's as annoying as Ene, possibly a little less. Momo ended up finding her in an old archive in Shintaro's computer, she called her Ene.

I blushed a deep shade of red and got to a park.

I sat on a swing

"Haruka is coming close, you know?"

Wonderful...

"Ta-takane... why did you leave?" Haruka said as he took a deep breath, right... he wasn't used to running. I feel terrible for making him run.

"No... no reason" I said "I just wanted to take a walk"

"But you where running, not walking" he laughed a little

"Ye-yeah... possibly I walk too fast" I smiled as i started swinging myself, Haruka sat on the swimg next to me, and did the same I did.

"Come on, make your move!" I heard the voice in my headphones.

I blushed... we where silent, just swinging like little kids.

"It is a very nice park isn't it?" Haruka smiled as he looked around

"Ye-yes it is..." I looked around as well, the sun was going down. "The sunset is also very beautiful..." I smiled

"It is"

I standed up

"Come on Takane!" Ene said

I grabbed all the courage i have, and kissed Haruka, yes in the lips.

He looked very surprised at first, but seem to finalky close his eyes.

I took a step back. He was blushing, and so I was.

Did I make a good choice at doing that...?

Im such an idiot...

"Th-thanks for that Takane-Chan" Haruka said smiling, not any smile, ome of true happiness.

I felt relieved

Then i suddenly heard a voice from my headphones

"BLESS GOD THAT YOU FINALLY DID IT VIVAAAA THE LOVE I LOVEEE EL AMOR YESSSSS"

Haruka grabbed my hand and said "Let's go back to the base"

I nodded, while i blushed

The sunset never looked so beautiful until today.

ーーー

A/N: Yeah this isnt exactly my first fic.. I had an account before so meh.

I really love this pairing holy jin. Anyways this was based on an rp iwas Haruka yaaay.

Also a not for the peebs that where in the rp if you are not one of them, feel free to skip;

Yeah I know i seriously changed some parts but anyways I hope you like. Irs the harutaka what matters oh whale. This seriously was so cute when we rped it I couldnt stop fangirling (*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*)

The rp was awesome holy jin. Anyways Ill say it again; i hope you liked!

~ Tei Sukone

Theres a review button below.

Press it or be forced to make math homework.


End file.
